


I never would've believed you if three years ago you told me I'd be here

by TheGayShipper (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: Alison hadn’t ever lied to herself about Emily’s specialness. The only thing Alison couldn’t have ever imagined was how much more special Emily would end up becoming to her; mother-of-her-baby special. That, oh, that was fate’s most unexpected gift.





	I never would've believed you if three years ago you told me I'd be here

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little something based on the (amazing) Emison material we got in 7x15. 
> 
> Longest title ever, I know, but it's a line from Miley Cyrus' new song, Malibu (who else is addicted to it right now?), and, argh, I think it's SO Emison! Actually, 98% of the song screams Emison in my opinion. I had to literally sit here for, like, an hour to try and decide which line would summerize this story better. 
> 
> Aaanyway, I hope you like it :)

   The sound of Emily’s key turning in the front door lock that night was one of the most soothing sounds Alison had ever heard.

   She was not entirely sure why she had chosen to sit on the floor, with her back leaned against her bedroom door, while she waited for Emily to return, but there she was – maybe a hard surface instead of her soft mattress would help the reality of it all sink into her.

   Emily crouched down beside her, touched one of her knees and tried to look into her eyes.

\- Hey, what’s wrong?

   Emily’s tone was incredibly soft; the girl who had, earlier, claimed to be feeling angry and violated was clearly gone. But then again, that was one of the things that made that girl Emily. She definitely wasn’t one to keep negativity inside of her for long.

   Alison didn’t look instantly into Emily’s eyes because she felt like she needed a moment to get ready and meet the enormous amount of concern in them; a type of concern that _no one_ had ever expressed about her.

\- I thought about what it means and about what it could mean – she said. _What it means to you. What it means to me. What it could mean to us._ And then she finally looked into Emily’s eyes. – I’m going to have the baby.

   The hope in Emily’s tiny little smile and the warmth in her next words, as well as in her embrace, made Alison’s core come completely undone.

\- Thank you.

   Emily ended up spending the next few hours on – not in – Alison’s bed with her, to make sure Alison would fall into a peaceful sleep – or one as peaceful as the circumstances would allow it to be. And of course it worked. Alison closed her eyes literally the second she laid her head on one of her pillows, while feeling Emily’s fingers running ever so gently through her hair.

   She woke up a while later, though, when everything was already dark. Emily’s fingers were still moving through her hair. That fact alone made Alison tear up. She closed her eyes again and allowed her mind to wander. She thought about her long gone mother; about her Houdini-like father, who had disappeared on her years ago and hadn’t let her know where he was ever since; about Jason, her nomad of a brother, who she loved, but who felt more like a distant relative to her than anything else these days; and, finally, about Charlotte, the young lady who she would always think of as her big sister, no matter what DNA tests said.  

   Alison shut her eyes tighter as the tears burned behind her eyelids and as panic took over her. She placed a hand over her stomach, terribly scared of having some kind of miscarriage all of a sudden; terribly scared of her baby, made with a piece of Emily, leaving her as well.

\- Hey, shh – Emily must’ve heard Alison making an effort to stay quiet. She placed a hand fondly on the blonde’s waist. – Was it a bad dream? It’s okay, I’m here.

   Alison breathed out heavily, somehow relieved. She felt tears running down her cheeks now and maybe it had been a quick bad dream. She turned to Emily, snuggling close to her as if asking for protection.

\- Yes, you are – Alison whispered in spite of herself. Emily’s arms felt like the organic version of a dreamcatcher. – You’re the one person who’s always here. Thank you.

\- Don’t mention it – Emily said in that “go back to sleep, you’re still dreaming” tone.

   Alison went back to staying quiet, but didn’t go back to sleep. Her mind began to wander again. She thought about what she had just said. _You’re the one person who’s always here._ She thought about how, at that very moment, as Emily’s chest went up and down below her head, Emily felt like safety to her. Like home. Like family.

   All the love that her mother, her father, Charlotte and even Jason hadn’t given her in the past, Emily was there to give. Like an affirmative action. Because Emily was everything to her; a best friend, a mother, a big sister and, now, thanks to the talk Alison had had with a certain someone – whom she had always looked at pointedly, to say the least –, the blonde felt mature enough to admit, using all the words, that she would like Emily to be her lover as well.

\- Paige came by tonight – Alison began, in a sober tone, slowly disentangling herself from Emily. – Did she tell you she would?

\- No – Emily responded, sounding frightened. – Jesus, Ali, did you guys…

\- We didn’t have a fight. Quite on the contrary. She made me realize that I’ll not live long enough to properly thank you for… – she reached Emily’s cheek and gently stroked it. _Everything you’ve done for me. Everything you’ve taught me. Everything you’ve made me become. –_ everything that you are.

   Emily stayed motionless for a beat. Alison pictured her with slightly parted lips because she could already feel Emily’s quick outtakes of breath on her face. Then, the brunette kissed down Alison’s palm, making her grin as a wave of heat went through her. It was as if Emily was saying yes to something, and Alison wasn’t even sure what her question would be yet.

\- Life is something else, isn’t it? – Alison added, running a hand through Emily’s hair this time; her grin hadn’t faded away. – I never would've believed you if three years ago you told me I'd be here. In this situation. Carrying a part of you.

   Alison’s eyes filled with tears as she thought of Emily and herself as teenagers. It seemed like eons set those two realities apart. One thing was for sure: Alison hadn’t ever lied to herself about Emily’s specialness. There had always been something in Emily’s eyes, a sparkle of a different, unique, type of light. The only thing Alison couldn’t have ever imagined was how much more special Emily would end up becoming to her; mother-of-her-baby special. That, oh, _that_ was fate’s most unexpected gift.

\- Think for a moment – Alison took Emily’s hand and placed over her stomach –, just for a split second, that _this_ has absolutely nothing to do with A.D. Think that we chose this and it’s gonna grow as a happy and healthy child, giving us a reason to wake up every morning.  

   Alison was able to hear Emily’s next grin in the dark.

\- I _am_ thinking it.

   And then Emily’s lips met Alison’s. The blonde threw her arms around Emily’s neck, moaning ever so softly against the kiss as tears of joy streaked down her face.

\- Listen – Alison panted as their lips parted, sliding a palm along one side of Emily’s face, as if, through that specific touch, she wanted to tell Emily that she would never again _not_ know how precious she was. – I’m not gonna wake up tomorrow not knowing why I did this, okay?

   Emily nodded slowly so the tips of their noses would brush against each other.

\- Neither will I.


End file.
